Snake House
by TheBestOfBothWorlds
Summary: AU. Harry never lived with the Dursleys. At 13, a few days after school began, Dumbledore shows up and carts Harry, his best friend Cleo, and his guardian Daemon to Hogwarts, where the students will get the surprise of their life...DMHP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a plot bunny that has hopped around my brain for about a week. I just love the fanfictions that have Harry rescued/stolen from the Dursleys, and this fits the bill. It's been spell checked, but I might have missed a few things, like capitalization error, if you find them, you can point them out, but I did the best of my abilities while writing this on an hour of sleep and ten cups of black coffee...actually, it was only about eight, but still.

Warnings: this will be a story featuring a homosexual couple. This means yaoi, slash, guy-on-guy, whatever. Also, they are violent at times and slightly OOC. Also, the Malfoy family is not evil. I repeat, not evil!

Chapter one:

Harry was a fourteen year old wizard. He didn't go to a school to learn magic, his Mentor, Damon, taught him everything he knew. Harry was smart, powerful, and beautiful, according to his best friend, Cleo. Cleo spent her time teasing Harry because the girls in the local village flirted with him constantly.

Harry had been put into an orphanage when he was four, and Damon had adopted him. He went to muggle school, and had magical practice with Damon, and spent free time mock dueling with Cleo, who was a master staff fighter. Harry was better with swords, throwing daggers, and martial arts than Cleo, and was improving his staff fighting skills every day he practiced.

Cleo was all right with swords, and could use a lot of practice with daggers, as she could almost never hit her mark, which was one of the ones that didn't move. Harry teased her without pause about that. When he did, Cleo would just smirk and call to one of the girls over to flirt with Harry.

Harry was happy with his life. He trained hard, making sure that he did not get out of shape. He ran at least ten miles a day. He swam in all four seasons. He practiced wandless magic. He drove himself to the brink of exhaustion with training sets.

As a result, he was built, and he had muscles without being bulky. he was quick, he was strong, he was powerful, and he was brilliant and smart. He cared for the small children, and baby-sat for most of the adults at one time or another. He knew most of the kids since they were babies, and some of them called him 'Uncle Harry'.

Harry loved kids, and he helped in a candy store two days a week, as well as working in the children's ward at the hospital. He spent time at the nursing home as well, and he was well liked by almost everyone. The adults would come to him when they had problems, and he would give them good advice. Harry was a favorite baby-sitter of children, though he didn't do it often, with all his training and practice. Harry worked hard, getting everything done that he could.

Harry was almost inseparable from Cleo, who also had a love of children. Harry also discovered that he was good with animals, so he helped out at the pound and the shelter in his city.

"Harry!" Cleo called from the driveway of Harry's house. Harry came running out with a leather messenger bag. Cleo laughed at his disheveled appearance. Cleo helped Harry finish buttoning his shirt and she handed him a pick from her bag.

Harry smiled gratefully, and ran the pick through his hair. Cleo took the pick back aas Harry handed it to her, and they started to run the three miles to the village for school.

Harry ran, ignoring everything except the sound of his feet pounding the gravel. Cleo knew how he got, relaxed yet tense, and they ran in silence. They ran into the village, and people waved and called greetings to the well-liked pair. Harry stopped in front of the sweetshop, and he entered, taking a few moments to talk to the few people in the store before making his way to the back to have a word with the manager, a tall and slightly pudgy man with sparkling hazel eyes.

Harry exited the store, and they made their way to the tiny school, where Harry helped the little kids, making sure they had everything, tying shoes, and wiping tears from the little faces.

The little kids seemed to flock about her best friend, and she got her fair share of smiles and tiny hugs from the small children. They did this every morning, helping the younger children.

The first few days of school were most hectic, with little kids being unable to find their classrooms, little kids crying because they miss their mothers or fathers, but Harry truly loved kids, and soothed them and helped them into their rooms.

This morning was no different. It was three days into the school year, and the kids were crying, yelling, and generally panicking. Harry helped each child, finding out what was wrong, and helping accordingly.

Soon, the children were gone, and there was five minutes to class. They went to their homeroom, and were greeted cheerfully. The teacher took roll call, and the day officially started. The day passed quickly, and they went to their training grounds, where a small group of people waited to watch them fight. The candy store manager was there with their practice staffs and swords. Harry shook his head and took the training sword and unsheathed it.

Cleo did likewise, and the battle began. Harry started with easily blocked blows, getting used to the sword in his hand. As soon as he had a good feel for the weapon, he attacked, striking hard and fast, giving Cleo a hard time. he held the flat of the sword to Cleo's throat, and she knew she was beat. The crowd clapped and cheered, and Harry picked up the staff.

The second Cleo had hers in her hands, Harry struck, and this battle lasted quite a while longer, because as soon as the crowd thought Harry would win, Cleo got in a better blow, continuing the fight.

Harry finally won, and he smirked at Cleo. "Looks like I am getting better. We need more practice. Maybe Damon will train with us." Harry said. The people that were watching them duel congratulated them, and a few remarked that he had remarkable skill.

Harry smiled and followed the sweetshop manager, where he took his position with Cleo behind the counter, pulling his apron on. Red, the manager smiled at Harry, who insisted upon free labor. Cleo only wanted a few pounds of gumballs every few weeks as payment, which Red was all to happy to give her.

Cleo had an unnatural obsession with those, but soon Harry followed her example, but he didn't get as many as Cleo did, and he only wanted about a pound every two weeks, where Cleo got about three for every two weeks. As they worked, Cleo looked at the calendar, and squealed with delight. "Gumball day!" she told Harry, who just rolled his eyes at the little kids, who giggled.

Harry loved working in the candy shop, and him and Cleo were given free reign of the chocolate turtles, which were one of the things that they didn't sell a lot of. Harry loved the little chocolate treats, and every once in a while, Red would give him a carton of them, containing about forty thousand turtles.

Work passed rather quickly, and some of the little kids forced candy into the fourteen-year-old's hands. Sherbert lemons, licorice, small gummies, and all sorts of sweets. He obediently put them into a small bag to put in his pocket.

Red looked at the kid, helping the small children reach whatever candy they wanted, bagging and weighing it, and giving back change carefully, helping the children count it. The boy was a miracle. He had been placed into an orphanage, and yet held nothing against anyone.

Red had a few boxes of stuff to give to the boy, knowing that he shared with anyone and everyone. There was a box of turtles, a box of candy filled gumballs that Red had gotten very cheap from a big company. Harry would recieve them, as well as ten pounds of red vines, and four pounds of lemon drops. Harry liked all kinds of candy, and he shared all of them.

Red smiled to himself as he got boxes of sweets and stacked them. He would have Cleo and Rick load them into his lorry to take them to Harry's house while he was at school tomorrow.

He smiled to himself again. He told Cleo that he needed her in early tomorrow to help him take inventory. She agreed, and Harry smiled and told her that he would see her before classes tomorrow. Cleo stuck around after.

"Now, what do you really want me to do?" Cleo said, reading her boss like an open diary. "I need you to help me and Rick tomorrow. I have a surprise for Harry, and I want you to make sure he doesn't stumble upon it." He then led her to the stack of six boxes.

"Candies?" Cleo asked, knowing the answer. "Yes. Turtles, Red Vines, lemon drops, cane candy, peppermint sticks, and finally gumballs." Red replied. "Did i miss anything?" Cleo smirked. "Yes. He loves jawbreakers."

Red smaced his forehead. "I forgot. Go get two boxes of jawbreakers, normal and huge sizes. Cleo shook her head and got them. "I'll be here at six tomorrow morning." She said, leaving the cellar.

Harry met her outside. "What did Red really want?" Harry asked. "I can't tell you yet. I can tomorrow after school though." Cleo said, and they ran towards Harry's house, where she usually ate dinner and slept during the days they had school.

They ate and went to bed. Cleo watched her best friend sleep, marveling how innocent he looked. She smiled as Harry furrowed his brow in an adorable manner, and she went to sleep.

The next morning, Harry pulled himself out of bed, and shook Cleo awake. She groaned, noticing it was five thirty in the morning. "Sorry. I didn't know when you had to go in." Harry explained. Cleo smiled and went to take a shower. Harry smiled at the door for a moment before walking to his extensive closet and disappearing inside among the clothing.

Harry picked a pair of leather pants and a tight white tee shirt, which he threw a light blue button down over, letting it stay unbuttoned and untucked. Cleo came out and said "You look sharp." Harry flushed. "Well, you do. Who are you trying to impress?" she questioned with a wicked glint in her eye.

"No one. I don't like anyone around here." Harry said, turning to the mirror to do something with his hair. "Let me do your hair!" Cleo squealed. Harry sighed and handed her a comb.

"Done!" said Cleo after a few moments. I have to go." She said, looking at a clock. Harry watched her go before going to the backyard and meditating.

Cleo arrived at the sweetshop and Red and Rick smiled at her and bid her a good morning. they loaded the boxes and Cleo left, going back to Harry's house to dress for school. She looked into the backyard to see Harry meditating. She roused him from his trance and they entered the house.

Harry changed shirts, pulling on a dark blue tee, and adding a white button down. They left, and Harry went and talked to Red. They left for the orphanage into the village and visited the children until seven thirty. Then they went to the school and helped the kids, and went into their homeroom.

Classes were more boring than usual, and Harry found the time ticking slowly by. He started to draw, as he had finished all his homework and had an hour of class time left. He drew an image that came to him in a dream, a young man that looked to be his age with ear length hair that was light colored. He drew aristocratic features, a slightly upturned nose, a sharp chin, and perfect eyebrows.

He added the plump lips, curved into a smirk. He added billowing clothes, and he made a small mark over the boy's heart. It was shaped like a shield, with a snake in it. He added details and shaded in shadows to make him seem more real.

His teacher, Mrs. Sails, was behind him, watching him draw. "Excuse me for asking, but who is that?" Harry turned to her with a soft smile on his face. "I really don't know, I dreamed about him and some other people before."

Mrs. Sails looked at him. do you mind if I take a look? You draw really well." She said, wanting to see more of these drawings.

Harry pulled out a large drawing pad. The teacher looked at the first page. It was a huge man with a bushy beard. He was sitting on an equally huge motorcycle. She admired it a little longer, before flipping the page.

This one was of a beautiful woman with long hair, with a man behind her with his arms possessively around her waist and his head on her shoulder that looked oddly like Harry himself. There were differences though, as Harry didn't have the same nose or thin lips. She turned another page. This one was of a man with short dark hair and a rounded nose and chin, and he had billowing clothes of the same kind as most of the people in the book.

She turned the page, and saw a huge snake, emerging from the mouth of a giant statue of a man. She admired the details on this one a little longer than the people. She turned to another page.

This picture wasn't a person or animal, it was a huge castle. It was well drawn, and she admired it before turning another page. This one featured a very old man with long hair and a longer beard, as well as a pointed hat and long robes. His eyes had a twinkle that many artists couldn't get right. She turned the page and gasped at the detail and imagery. It was a drawing of a big black dog and a beautiful stag, running through a forest, the dog with his tongue lolling out and his eyes sparkling with mischief.

The stag, on the other hand, held his head high, proudly, his antlers shining. The detail was magnificent, and she spent a good five minutes devouring it with her eyes. She handed the pad back to Harry, who seemed to be glad that she liked them. She praised his drawing, asking about the dog and stag, but Harry couldn't remember where he saw them.

The bell rang, and school was over. Harry put his pad into his messenger bag and left. He and Cleo ran to Harry's house, where a lorry was parked in the driveway. Harry looked closely at the lorry. It belonged to Red. He looked at Cleo, who smiled mysteriously at him.

he entered the house and saw a stack of boxes in the kitchen. He looked at Red and Damon, who just smiled at him. he opened a box, and turned to red. "Bonus." Was all Red said, his eyes twinkling madly. Damon just said "Take it to your room." and he broke into a grin. "I hope you plan on sharing." He added, and Harry nodded.

"Don't I always?" Harry cheekily said. He took a box and carried it to his room. he stashed it in a cubby in the corner. He opened it saw that it was a box of sugar cane sweets, finally noticing that it was (thankfully) bagged in pounds. There were fifty bags in that box, which he stashed all over his room, putting one in his messenger bag.

He went back downstairs and carried up another box. Opening it, he saw bags of assorted candies. There were lemon drops, Red Vines, gummy bears and worms, and some assorted hard candies.

He stashed the stuff in his dresser and got the third box. This one had turtles in it. Harry smiled and put the turtles away. He found jawbreakers in two of the three boxes left, but the last box was a total surprise. It was a box literally stuffed with chocolates. Harry ate a few, before going back downstairs where Red and Damon and Cleo waited. Harry hugged Red, who finished his tea and left. He threw his arms around the man he considered an older brother and his best friend in the world and walked towards his room. they had just entered when someone knocked on the door.

Harry opened it to see the old man from his dream. "Harry, who is it?" Damon called from the sitting room. Damon came out at Harry's silence. "May I help you?" Damon asked. Harry took off top speed to his room, returning with his drawing pad. He flipped it to the one of the old man. Damon looked at it and he asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Albus D-" The old man started to say, when Harry interrupted. "Dumbledore." Harry said. The old man looked surprised and nodded. "Indeed I am. I need to speak to Harry." The man explained. "May I come in?"

Damon let the man in, and asked "Tea?" To which the man said "No thank you, but you wouldn't happen to have any lemon drops?" in a very cheerful manner. Harry got a bag of them from his room, and offered the old man, Dumbledore, one.

"Mmm. Well, Harry, I suppose I should start at the beginning..." Dumbledore said, sucking his lemon drop thoughtfully.

"Let me get this straight. I'm a wizard, my parents died, I survived death, I'm famous, you have been looking for me since I was eleven, and I need to go with you to this wonky school thing and meet with my godfather and his husband, as well as meet with other people who knew me as a baby and knew my parents, as well as take classes to control magic?" Harry said.

"That sounds about right." Dumbledore said. "Wow. Well, I will tell you now that I like it here, and the only way I will go at all is if Damon agrees and him and Cleo can come too." Harry warned, but Damon could tell that he wanted to go. Damon said "I agree, as long as you follow Harry's rules." Cleo looked excited. "Me too, but you have to agree to Harry's terms."

Dumbledore said "Fine, all three of you may come. I will get two sets of books for you, as well as other necessities. Harry, Cleo, you can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning to get a pet, and this is your key for your vault, Harry." He said, handing Harry a small key. Harry accepted the key and Dumbledore left, saying he would be back at nine the following morning.

"Thank god tomorrow is a weekend." Cleo remarked. Damon laughed and sent the two teens to bed. They sat and ate candy. Cleo was eating a jawbreaker, and Harry was sucking a lolly. Cleo and Harry discussed what they had just learned.

"Your godfather and his husband?" Cleo said thoughtfully. "Well, that man didn't say it like he was disgusted, so he must accept gay people. I wonder how the rest of the school reacts to gays and bisexuals." Cleo said. Harry thought a moment before saying what was on his mind.

"I think I should know who the man is. If I remember right, his name was Sirius." Harry said, falling back onto his bed and choking on his lolly. Cleo looked at him a moment before saying anything.

"What will we do about Red, our teachers, the orphanage, the shelter, the little kids, everyone?" Cleo asked, sitting up straight. "Well, we will explain that I have to go away to meet my family, and you and Damon are coming for moral support. They will buy it, and we will be back for summer." Harry suggested, and Cleo nodded.

"Cleo? What about the stuff I got from Red? Do I take it with, or return it?" Harry asked. "Keep it. Red gave you that stuff for work you have already done. He will understand. We can probably tell him the truth, that you have to go back to some people you don't even know, Red will understand. And tell him that you will be back for the summer, and maybe spring break too." Cleo remarked with a goofy grin.

Harry laughed at his best friend. "Okay. Well, g'night Cleo. Hopefully, everyone understands. We have to go into town tomorrow, and tell people that we have to leave for a little while. But I will never forget the people here." Harry said, rolling over on his bed to look at Cleo.

Cleo just smiled and nodded before saying "Night Harry." and clapping, efficiently dousing the light. Harry laid staring at the ceiling, before shutting his eyes and letting himself fall into the abyss of sleep.

Harry woke to Cleo jumping on his bed at five in the morning. "Harry! training time! You should be glad that I stopped Damon from jumping you as you slept. What happened to sleeping with one eye open?" Cleo asked, looking at her friend with worry in her eyes.

"I feel pretty bad. I couldn't fall asleep for long last night. I kept dreaming about this one person, with the most beautiful hair I had ever seen. It was the oddest shade of blonde, almost silver platinum. I feel like I know him, though I know I don't. It's so confusing!" Harry burst out, trying to make Cleo see what he was trying to say. Cleo said something Harry was not paying attention to and left.

"Wait!" Harry yelled after Cleo, who sprinted off the second she had finished breakfast. "Catch me!" She called over her shoulder. Harry ran faster, and soon caught up to Cleo. She smiled at him and kept running, her long light brown hair flowing behind her. they ran into town, stopping at the orphanage.

"Mrs. Banks?" Harry called into the kitchen. A slight woman in an apron appeared. "Harry! Cleo! So nice to see you." she said, coming around the counter.

"I have some bad news. I have to go away for a while. My godfather wants to meet me and attend the school he teaches at for a while. I'll be back for summer, if not spring break. And Cleo is coming too. I'm sorry." Harry explained, letting sadness flow into his words.

"Oh, how sweet! Go. It'll be good for you. Just tell the kids goodbye, and see you this summer!" she said, smiling brightly. Harry thanked her again, and they went to tell the children.

"That was fun." Cleo remarked dryly, pulling at her shirt, which was wet from crying children. "It wasn't that bad." Harry protested and Cleo just shrugged and moved towards the teacher's block of houses. Harry told the principal and teachers, who were thrilled that Harry had a godfather. They moved on.

"Hey Red!" Harry called, entering the back room. "I hate to tell you this, but Cleo and I are going away. My godfather wants to get to know me and wants me to attend this school he teaches at. We have to leave as soon as possible, but I wouldn't leave without telling you." Harry explained, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"That's great. In fact, you need something to tide you over while you're there. you are coming back for the summer, right?" Red asked, scooping candy into bags. "Yes. I really don't need-" Harry said, but was cut off by red. "Nonsense. You need to get a little meat on those bones. And candy is a good way to." Red insisted, adding more candy to a huge canvas tote. He handed Harry the very heavy tote and said "Give this one to Cleo." He said, coming out with a tote of gumballs. Harry took them and went back to Cleo.

"He gave me this and told me to give you this. Cleo looked inside. "Yay! Gumballs!" she squealed, digging out a blue gumball. "Mmm." She said, licking it before popping it into her mouth. Harry laughed and they moved to the town gossip. They told her that they had to leave for a while, and they jogged back to Cleo's house. They told them, and Harry started crying. "What if they hate me?"

Needless to say, Cleo got permission to go. They ate breakfast with Cleo's parents, and went home. It was almost time to go. Harry went to change, as his current attire was drying, which made it stiff from salty tears from the young children at the orphanage. He pulled on a black muscle tank and added a thick chain around his neck.

Harry let Cleo borrow a shirt as well, as her shirt had more tears on it, which meant that it was almost as stiff as cardboard. Cleo came out of the bathroom with one of Harry's polo tees on. Harry sniffed the air. "Did you use my cologne?" He asked. Cleo nodded. "It smells better than salt." She explained. Harry sighed. Cleo buried her face in Harry's neck.

"How do you get that combination?' she asked suddenly. Harry looked at her a moment. "It's a mix of my shampoo, cologne, aftershave and outside." Harry explained. "I use vanilla shampoo and conditioner, and my aftershave smells like spice. With my cologne, it creates an unique scent." Cleo looked at Harry and opened her mouth. Just then, the flames in the fireplace flashed green, and Dumbledore came out, brushing soot from his magenta robes.

"Shall we go then?" Dumbledore asked, offering Cleo his arm, which she accepted. Dumbledore instructed them on the use of floo powder, and a sickening ride later, they were in a pub. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron."

A/N: tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Neither like nor hate it? I'm not a mind reader, so push that little purple button and take a minute to review! Remember, if you review, I can improve! Also, be informed that I do not own Harry Potter or Dumbledore, and definitely not the leaky cauldron. Also, I do not own anything you recognize. Though if JKR sells Malfoy or Lucius, I will buy them. I DO own Cleo, Daemon, Red, Mrs. Banks, Harry's homeroom teacher, and Red's other assistants. Did I forget anyone?


	2. So It Begins

FanfictionSnakeHouseChappie2

A/N: This chappie is special! Not really, but s what? Also, reviews make me happy. The plot, while I have a general outline for it, is not set in stone, so tell me what you want! If enough people ask for it, I might put it in my story. I also might do that if I like a particular idea. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter, and remember, nothing you reconise is mine!

Chapter Two

The three looked on as the man brushed soot from himself. After getting the worst off, he turned to the occupants of the room. "Are you packed?" He asked, and they shook their heads. "We didn't know we were leaving today." Harry explained. Dumbledore waved a hand in a gesture. "No matter. It'll be faster if I pack anyway."

He waved a stick, and everything stacked itself in front of them. He waved it again, and everything shrank and packed itself in bags and trunks. Then he took the bags and shrank them. They were placed in a pocket, and then Dumbledore turned back to the three. "Shall we go then?" He asked kindly. Harry nodded sharply. Dumbledore turned to the fireplace, removing a small pouch from one of his pockets.

He took a pinch of what was inside, and threw it in the fireplace, turning the flames green. He turned to Cleo. "Step inside and call out 'The Leaky Cauldron'." He told her. Cleo did, and was gone in a flash of green. He turned to Harry. "You next." He said to Harry. "The Leaky cauldron!" Harry cried, and was spinning. He felt nausous, and just when he was sure he would hurl, he fell. He staggered, but managed to stay on his feet.

Cleo, however wasn't so lucky, and was being helped to his feet by a young man with bright red hair. "Thank you. I've never done that before." Cleo thanked the man, and the man released her, only to support her when her legs gave way.

"Sorry, but that is the worst way of traveling I've had the misfortune to experience." She said, and the man nodded. "Don't worry about it. Here, let me help you to a seat. I'm Bill Weasley, by the way." The man, Bill said. "Are you new to Diagon Alley?" He asked Cleo, who nodded. "Yes. I'm here with my friend, his Guardian, and this strange old man." Cleo looked around. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said, and left. Bill looked after her.

"Harry Lysander York! What do you think you are doing?" Cleo demanded as He started brushing her off. "I think you are dirty, so I was brushing you off." He told her, before turning to Daemon. "Well, where is Dumbledore?" He asked. Daemon didn't have a chance to answer because Dumbledore appeared. "Come, come, much to do, lots to buy!" He announced, leading them to a huge white building. Harry looked in awe at the goblins.

Dumbledore led them to a goblin at a desk, and Dumbledore gave it a tiny gold key. "All is in order, Griphook will take you to the vault." Another goblin led them to a cart.

Two disturbing cart rides later, they were back outside, and Cleo saw Bill. Bill smiled at her and came over. "Bill!" She smiled. "Cleo, right? Going to make introductions?" Bill asked, with a wink at Cleo. She blushed. "Bill, this is Harry York and Daemon York. Daemon, Harry, this is Bill Weasley. He helped me after that deranged travel." She said, rolling her eyes.

Bill held his hand out to Daemon. "Is she your daughter?" he asked, and Daemon laughed. "No, but she might as well be." Bill smiled. And Harry, he's your son?" he asked. "Of a sort." Daemon replied. Harry shook his head and elaborated at Bill's blank look.

"He took me off the streets, and since I didn't know my last name...I took his." Harry said. Bill nodded. "Are you shopping?" He asked, and Cleo smiled at him. "Yeah. This man, Dumbledore, I think, showed up last night and decided that Harry, Daemon and I would come to his school." Cleo explained. "Oh. I didn't know that they accepted late students." Bill said thoughtfully. "Didn't you get Hogwarts letters?" Cleo shook her head. "I never did, but weird things happened when I got angry, afraid, or upset." She said.

Bill looked intrigued. "What happened?" He asked, and Cleo looked thoughtful. "Well, my mother told me that it would be like sticking her hand on a stove when she touched me, and torches and candles would flare, and my hair would catch fire, along with sealing me a fiery cocoon." Cleo said.

Bill looked surprised. "You sound like an elemental. Fire to be exact." He said. Harry looked really surprised. Cleo looked at her best friend. "My fire was nothing compared to Harry when he's upset or angry. Fire, water, wind, and ice would shield him. It's bloody amazing, to see someone encased in ice with flames licking their bodies." Cleo said. "Once, he was almost mugged in a nearby city, and he made lightning strike him. I've never seen him do it, but that's when Daemon rescued him. see, Daemon could control water if he really needed it, and took little Harry here in." Cleo said, smiling fondly at Harry and Daemon, who slung an arm around both her an Harry.

"Really? Hmm...elementals are really rare, it's surprising, really. plus, you can't detect elemental magic either. Maybe that's why you never got your letters." Bill said thinking. He smiled. "So, what did you think of the Gringots carts?" He asked, smirking devilishly. "They are the most horrible way of transportation. It's worse than the fireplace thing." Cleo said, looking a little green at the mention of the carts.

"The 'fireplace thing' is called floo. You flooed from wherever you came from to the leaky cauldron. And I actually like the Gringots carts." Bill said, laughing. Cleo looked at him in surprise. "Why do you like it?" She asked. "It's like a roller coaster." Bill said. Cleo laughed. "Now I remember why I hate roller coasters." She said, wrinkling her nose. Harry laughed. "It was fun, now that you mention it." Harry said. Daemon and Cleo stared in open shock. "You liked that thing?" Daemon said incredulously. Harry laughed.

"It was fun! Can we go again?" Harry asked, knowing full well that the answer would be stares and heartfelt 'NO!'s. "Ahh. Now, we must start shopping." Dumbledore announced, appearing in front of them. Cleo jumped, Harry drew a dagger, and Daemon took a fighting stance in less than a second. Seeing who it was, Harry sheathed his dagger, Daemon relaxed, and Cleo looked minimally calmer.

"Very good reflexes." Dumbledore commented. "Shall we go then?" He asked, walking off. They went into a strange bookstore, got a lot of books, and strange paper, as well as quills. Ink was added to the pile, and they paid and left. Rather, Dumbledore helped Daemon pay, and then they left. They went into a smelly store, and got a lot of strange things, what looked to be raw liver, funny looking herbs, and things that looked like claws or talons.

The third store was a clothing store, where they were fitted in robes. Harry went a little overboard, getting them in acromantula silk, scales of some sort, and silk as well as cotton. Harry got them in a wide array of colours. He smiled happily, knowing that he could afford them. They fitted Daemon and Cleo as well, and they paid and left. At another store, they got shoes, made of all sorts of materials. Harry preferred his dragon hide boots to his black acromantula silk slippers for training.

They continued shopping, getting everything on a list that Dumbledore had given Daemon. They finally had a single item left on their lists. A wand for each one of them. They entered the dusty wand shop, and Harry spun as he felt someone trying to sneak up on him. He spun, and had a dagger in his hand in a millisecond. A man with the most captivating eyes appeared from the shadows.

"May I help you?" the man asked. Harry stepped forward. "Yes, we need wands." Harry said. The man looked surprised. "Mr. Potter. Or, York, as I believe you are called?" The man asked. Bill, who was behind them gasped. "And two elementals, as well." He said, looking over Daemon and Cleo well. "Well, shall we try wands, then?" he asked.

"You first." He said to Harry. he handed him a wand. He snatched it back while muttering. He handed Harry wand after wand, and soon, there was a huge pile of wands on the floor. Harry tried wand after wand, and soon, there were no wands left. "I see. We will have to make you a wand." The man said, seemingly happier than when they started trying wands.

"And none of my wands are reacting to the elementals, either. Well, three wands need to be made, let's get down to business." The man said, leading the group into the back room, where an array of strange strings and feathers and hairs were assembled, as well as long branches of various woods. Harry looked around, his eyes landing on a large group of precious stones.

The man had Harry stand over the woods, and concentrate on a slight pull, which would bring the wood for his wand to his hand. Harry shut his eyes and felt around for the pull, eventually finding it and pulling it in to his hand. He opened his eyes. He looked at the wood in his hand.

"Ahhh, Basilisk wood. Only grows where a basilisk, fifty or older when it died, decomposes. The result is this." The man, who Harry had deduced was Ollivander himself, said, pointing Harry to the various feathers, hairs, and the like. Harry was told to do the same, and he felt several pulls, so he concentrated on them, on at a time, ending up with seven pulls in all. he opened his eyes to see Bill and Ollivander looking in shock and disbelief at Harry's hand.

"That explains why none of my "That is why none of the wands suited you. My wands only have one core each. You, my dear boy, have seven." Ollivander said, extending his hand. "Siren Hair, Phoenix feather, Dragon heartstring, Veela hair, Unicorn Hair, Wyvern Feather, and a single scale from a seven thousand year old Medusa." He said, looking over the things. Harry felt a tug. He concentrated on it, and a single core flew into his hand.

"A Skydancer feather. I didn't know they existed anymore. Where did that come from?" Ollivander asked, and a voice from the doorway drawled "That would be mine." The group turned as one to the door, where a man with long blonde hair stood. "I felt this urge to come here today, so I did. And I guess my work here is done." The blonde turned to the three newcomers. "I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way." Harry took the extended hand, shaking it firmly. "Harry York." He said. "Are you going to Hogwarts?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "Cleo, my friend, and Daemon, my guardian, are coming as well." He said. Draco took Cleo's hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Pleasure to meet you." Draco murmured. Cleo looked shocked. Bill looked murderous. "Don't worry, I'm not hitting on her. I don't even like girls that way." Draco said, rolling mercury eyes, before leaving. Harry stared after him. "Did he just say he was gay?" Harry asked a stunned Cleo. "I think so." She replied. Harry looked shocked.

Ollivander's eyes were twinkling, and he asked "Shall we continue making your wand?" Harry nodded and stepped in front of the gems. He concentrated hard. There were several pulls, and Harry concentrated.

He soon felt the pulls dissipate, and opened his eyes. He stared at the nine stones in his hands. Ollivander took them. "Brimstone, Fire elemental's stone, as well as the signatures of the founders. Onyx, Merlin's stone, amethyst, you have a soulmate that is older than you, rare, and you met him. Rarer. An all elemental's stone, and a weather mage's stone." Ollivander said, handing them back as he said them. "Very odd, odd indeed.." He muttered. "Now, to create your wand, just concentrate on the wood as you hold it in your hand."

Harry did, and he opened his eyes to see a formed wand in his hand. "Fifteen inches. A long wand. now, set each of the cores on the wood. They will disappear into the wood." Harry did, and each sank into the wood. He repeated the process with the stones, and he held his finished wand in his hands.

It thrummed with power. He held it in his hands. He barely registered Cleo and Daemon getting their wands. He walked out, finally aware, and he was walking past an alley when he was grabbed around the waist and pulled into the alley. He was spun to face...Draco Malfoy.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by a finger on his lips. "Listen a moment. I need to tell you something important. The man you are with, that's Dumbledore, he killed your parents. Or, rather, he ordered someone else to. Never look him in the eye. He can read minds. Also, when it comes to him, don't let yourself relax. He is manipulative, and most likely the first thing he will tell you is that Slythrins are evil, and a madman killed your parents." Draco whispered. Harry looked startled. "I noticed something about him." Harry said.

Draco nodded. "Also, do not, for any reason, befriend a Mr. Ron Weasley, a Miss Hermione Granger, or a Mrs. Weasley. Bill and Charlie are cool, and Fred and George are no longer Weasleys. Only watch out for the mother, Ron, and Ginny, and never go anywhere alone with Percy. There is a huge snake in the school, and this year, Dumbledore will have a Ginerva Weasley open it and set it on certain students. Watch your back, and remember, if you need back-up, just take this, clutch it, and whisper 'sanctuary'. It will bring you to Malfoy Manor, my home. If you need to speak to me, my father, or my mother, just whisper my name, my father's name, Lucius, or my mother's name, Narcissa. If you are hurt, same concept as 'sanctuary', but whisper 'help' instead. It will take you to the lab in Malfoy manor. There is always a house elf there, just call 'Tinkly' when you arrive there. Oh, and one other thing, there is a house elf at Hogwarts named 'Dobby' who is a spy for Dumbledore." Draco said, as Cleo started shouting.

"You better go." Draco said, and Harry looked at him a second. "You said you didn't like girls? I don't either." Harry said, before turning and leaving the alley. Draco looked after him, before grabbing Harry into another alley as the rest of the group went into a shop.

"We have to stop doing that." Harry whispered. Draco nodded. "I have to know. what do you think about the wizarding world so far?" He asked. Harry looked startled. Draco was flirting. "I like it so far, but what really made it great...well, it was you." Harry whispered. Draco looked happy, and Harry gently kissed him, barely brushing his lips across Draco's. Draco felt his heart flutter, and he kissed Harry back, deepening it. Harry sighed as he started being called again.

"We will meet again." Harry promised, kissing Draco again, and leaving. "Who were you snogging?" Cleo asked. Harry flushed. "Why do you think I was snogging someone?" Harry asked, and Cleo smirked. "You look thoroughly snogged." Cleo said. "Who were you snogging? I bet it was that hot blonde." She said. At Harry's embarrassed look, she squealed. "It was!" she squealed. "That is so cute!" She announced.

Harry, who resembled a tomato by that time, flushed deeper. He left the store, leaving a yapping Cleo behind him. "I knew you would end up snogging him." She announced. "Who was Harry snogging?" Daemon asked, eyes glittering in amusement. "It was Dr-mmph" Cleo said, her sentence being muffled by Harry's hand. "I wasn't snogging anyone." Harry said smoothly, and though Daemon looked sceptical, he dropped the subject.

Harry was relieved when Dumbledore showed up. He was even more relieved when Dumbledore told them they were leaving. Harry touched the boot Dumbledore was holding out, and, with a tug behind his navel, was spinning, before slamming into the ground. Cleo fell over, and though shaken, both Daemon and Harry were standing, though looking dishevelled. "Don't you have aeroplanes?" She asked, and Dumbledore said cheerfully "No." Cleo looked at the horseless carriages. There were two. Harry, Cleo, Daemon, and Bill climbed into one, leaving Dumbledore by himself in the other.

_And so it begins._ Harry thought. _So it begins._

A/N: Review! It makes my story better, plus it reassures me that people actually like this story.


	3. Arriving and You're Famous

Snake House Chapter Three

A/N: It deleted most of the chapter, for some strange reason. I think it's fixed now, and I'm SOOO sory for the confusion.

Harry looked up at the castle as they approached. It was magnificent. Harry looked at Cleo and Daemon, who were looking up at it in awe. Bill was looking bored, Harry guessed he had seen it before, and Harry found himself thinking back to what he had drawn.

The castle in his drawing was the same as the one he was looking at that moment. Harry sighed, feeling an impending doom grab him. Bill looked over at Harry in concern. "I'm fine, just thinking." Harry said, and Bill, though he looked skeptical, dropped the subject. They came closer and closer to the castle, and soon, Harry could make out patches of ivy crawling up the walls. The carriages moved closer, until Harry could see outlines of people in the castle.

"Here we are." Bill said as the carriage pulled to a stop. They climbed out, Cleo and Daemon staring in awe at the huge school. Cleo said "Harry, it's just like your drawing."

Bill looked at Harry. "You sketch?" Harry shrugged. "I do, but I'm not very good." Bill turned to him. "Will you show me sometime?" "If you really want to see." Harry said, before turning to Daemon.

"I need to discuss a few things with you and Cleo." He said. Daemon nodded. "I figured as much." Bill looked rather put out, so Cleo engaged him in a conversation that lasted as they walked up the steps. Harry stopped in front of the doors, and Bill opened them and stepped to the front of the group. "Follow me."

They walked down a corridor and into a small room. "You two," Bill said. "Stay here until a lady comes to find you. Daemon, you came with me." And he left, with Daemon trailing behind him.

Half an hour had passed, and Harry was getting bored. They were in what looked to be an unused classroom, so he started smashing the desks into little pieces...with his hands. Harry happily smashed four before sitting on the last one in the front row. He let his hands hang above the floor, so he wouldn't drip blood all over his clothes. Cleo looked at his hands and rolled her eyes.

"No more breaking things with your bare hands." She glowered at Harry. Harry shrugged. "Fine. I'll break things with my bare feet. Let's practice with out daggers." Harry proposed, lighting up. "Fine, bujt not the poisoned ones. I don't have antivenin on me." She said, and Harry giggled, drawing his favorite dagger. It was titanium and platinum, with a snake made of jade wrapped around the entire thing, with the snake's head at the top of the blade, close to the tip. It was inlaid and covered in a clear substance that protected it, so there was no chance of it being torn off or chipped in a battle.

Laughing, Cleo drew her own dagger. Hers was made of pure white gold, with Japanese symbols engraved into it. Harry brought his blade to the ready, and he waited for Cleo to get a good grip before attacking. Cleo blocked it and returned the attack, nicking Harry's finger. He laughed, because pain didn't bother him at all and attacked, bringing his dagger to rest on her throat.

"I call a rematch!" Cleo cried, and Harry moved away, raising his dagger. As he moved to attack, Cleo struck like a coiled snake. A huge gash appeared on his upper bicep. "Good reflexes." He complimented as he attacked randomly. Cleo nodded and slashed his other arm. "I know." she said. Harry faked an attack and brought the dagger to her throat again. "But not nearly good enough." Harry added, and Cleo laughed. Another fight began.

Another half hour later, twelve fights, and various cuts later, Harry and Cleo were attacking fiercely. Cleo had no cuts on her, as Harry hated causing Cleo pain, but Cleo had no such limitations, as Harry didn't mind the pain anyway. So Harry was littered with cuts, some of the newer ones bleeding profusely, and the oldest bleeding sluggishly. Cleo had just slashed Harry's left leg, and Harry was returning attack, when a loud, shrill voice broke through their concentration.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" A tall, stern lady demanded. Cleo shrugged. "We were training." She explained, wiping sweat from her brow. "I never!" the lady practically creamed. "The boy is almost bleeding to death!" she shouted, and Harry shook his head.

"I'm fine. they are all shallow surface wounds." Harry said, and the lady puffed up. "I don't care. You are going to the hospital wing, even if I have to stun you and carry you up those stairs." She informed them, so they followed without complaint. Once in the wing, the lady called for the nurse, who came bustling out, only to scream and drag Harry to a bed.

"What happened?" She asked, and Cleo shrugged. "We were training, and this lady decided we had to come here." she said, and the nurse tutted. "Well, we will heal you right up." She said, waving her wand and healing the cuts. Another wave of her wand, and Harry's clothes were clean and no longer had slashes in the fabric.

The nurse checked Cleo as well, and gave her a potion that made her ears steam, before deeming them ready to leave the wing. The lady who had brought them there brought them to another small room, and she said "My name is Professor McGonagal, and I am the transfiguration professor. You will have class tomorrow, this will be your schedule. You can go to Hogsmede, which is a little village outside of Hogwarts, and you can choose classes." She said quickly. "Now, you will be sorted, come out with me." She said, turning to the door and exiting. Harry and Cleo shared nervous looks before following gracefully. Professor McGonagal said "Choos who will go first." She said, and Harry whispered "You go ahead. It will take much of the attention off you if you go first."

Cleo stepped forward and put on the hat. It took a few moments, but the hat's rip opened wide and shouted "SLYTHRIN!" Cleo went to the table that was clapping, sitting next to a dark haired boy. Harry stepped forward and placed the hat on his head.

_Well, well, well, Mr. Potter, or York, shall I say? I was giving up hope that they would find you. Now, where shall I put you? You are Heir to all four founders, as well as Merlin, so anywhere will be good. Where do you want to go?_ The hat asked. Harry thought a moment. _I want to go where I will do my best."_ The hat seemed pleased. _I was hoping you would say that. Well, you had better be a-_ "SLITHRIN!" shouted the Hat, and Harry went over to that table. The Slythrin table cheered and Harry sat down in between Cleo and a sandy haired boy and across from Draco. "Draco Malfoy." Draco reintroduced himself. "Harry York, though people around here keep calling me Potter." Harry replied, not noticing the looks of shock. Draco nodded.

"You know, you are famous in the Wizarding world." He commented, and Harry's eyes got wide. "Funny, but I'm just some weird new kid. I'm no one special." Harry said. Draco stared. "You survived a curse no one before you has. You are a legend, a savior for this world. You even have the scar." Draco said, pushing back Harry's bangs, exposing the scar. "But I'm no one special. I have never killed anyone, and I'm not immortal." Harry protested, and the Slythrins protested, but dropped the subject.

Draco looked at his pocket watch. "Come on, I'll show you the common room." He said to Harry, and Harry looked at Cleo, who kept talking to a blonde girl. He sighed and left the hall with Draco.

They walked down stone steps to the dungeons, and walked until they reached a stretch of wall with an almost unnoticeable snake carved into it. it hissed, and Harry jumped when he could understand it. _Sssstupid Humansss._ It hissed. _Excuse me, but could you refrain from insulting me and my friend? _Harry asked politely. The snake blinked. _Go inside, snake-speaker._ the wall slid aside. Harry looked over at Draco, who was staring with his mouth hanging open.

"You're a parselmouth!" he said excitedly. Harry looked at him in confusion. "A what?" He asked. "You can talk to snakes!" Draco clarified. Harry shrugged. "So?" He asked. "You, Harry, are totally clueless." He announced, before entering the common room.

Looking around, Harry thought _Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. _

A/N: Well? what do you think? I really didn't like this chapter, but it was necessary. Anyway, tell me what you think. It takes less than five minutes, so please take the time to review.


	4. The Bracelets and Magic Surges

Snake House Chapter 4 

Harry followed Draco into the common room, looking at the rather bleak décor. Draco followed his gaze and laughed. "It's better when the fire is lit." He said, pulling off his robes and sitting on a chair. Harry sat across from him.

"Explain to me, why is it so shocking that I can speak snake?" He asked, and Draco shook his head "It's a ability that is only in the Slitherin line, and the only other person who has it today is the Dark Lord." "Voldemort can speak to snakes?" Harry asked, and Draco hissed "Don't say his name!"

"Why shouldn't I call him Voldemort?" Harry asked, and Draco slapped his hand over Harry's mouth. "Because… just because!" Draco said, and Harry shrugged. "Whatever." Harry smiled. Draco scowled. "So, tell me, what's so special about being able to talk to snakes?" Harry asked.

"It's not exactly common." Draco said, causing Harry to laugh. "Neither am I." He stated, and Draco snorted. "And what is so odd about you?" He asked. Harry took his shirt off, exposing his perfect six-pack. "How many people here have abs like these?" He asked, and Draco stared at Harry's stomach.

"I didn't think anyone else did, besides Daemon, of course." Harry said, and stretched, causing the muscles to ripple. Draco looked dreamily at the muscles before shaking himself.

"Umm…yeah." Draco said, for lack of anything better to say. Harry laughed. "Anyway, when's dinner over?" Harry asked, but was cut off as the common room door opened. The girls that first entered stopped dead, and people behind started making a fuss.

"Holy damn." One of the girls said, and Harry looked at her oddly. Some of the guys looked at Harry in envy, and still others looked at him with lust. "Why is everyone staring?" Harry asked, adjusting his wrist daggers. Shrugging, he pulled his shirt back on and walked out of the common room.

"What was up with them?" He asked, cocking his head. "Well, you are not exactly a Crabbe, and people are noticing." Draco said vaguely, and Harry stopped as Daemon and Cleo came up to him.

"So, what were you boys doing?" Daemon asked, and Cleo smirked. "Just discussing my amazing abs." Harry said, and sighed. "And then people came in and made a big deal about me being shirtless." He said, causing Cleo to stare incredulously at her abnormally-thick-today friend.

"You have to be joking. You're bloody hot." Cleo said, and Harry laughed. "Nice try Cleo, but I won't fall for it." Harry said, turning to the wall of the common room and speaking the password, allowing them back in. Harry ignored the people trying to gain his attention, except for Draco, who was standing by a door.

"This is our room." Draco said to Harry, leading the boy in and locking the door. He kissed Harry softly on the lips once before pulling off his shirt, revealing a toned chest, and Harry felt himself staring. Draco noticed, and teasing Harry, stretched. Harry, who wasn't to be outdone, pulled off his own shirt and smirked at the effect it had on Draco.

Draco's ploy to get Harry out of his shirt worked. He looked as Harry, who was really sexy, got even sexier as he gave a smirk. Harry laughed and turned to his trunk, bending over to get something. Draco took a chance, and went behind Harry, lightly grabbing his hips. "Isn't this suggestive?" He purred, causing Harry to gulp.

"Perhaps a bit." Harry agreed, his mind whirling. "Are you teasing me?" Draco whispered, breath hot against Harry's neck, causing an involuntary shiver to run through him.

"N-no." Harry said, causing Draco to nip Harry's ear. "Good." He breathed, and Harry's breath caught.

Draco, knowing full well the effect he was having on Harry, took another risk and turned Harry to him, catching his lips in a seemingly innocent kiss. Harry responded automatically.

Draco inwardly cheered, before all rational thought was taken away. Neither noticed as a wave of magic, smelling of roses and the sea, swept through the castle, causing two adults to rush to the dungeons. Before they found the exact room it came from, it stopped.

One man, Albus Dumbledore, left the dungeons, muttering incoherently about something or another. Severus Snape, however, moved toward the room his godson was in, going to ask which way the magic came from.

Reaching the door, he opened it to see his godson pinning someone to the floor, snogging the life out of him or her. He cleared his throat. No response. He walked forward and tapped his godson.

Draco scowled against Harry's lips at the interruption, before breaking the kiss and looking at his godfather.

"Yes?" Draco asked, carding his hand through the soft hair below him. Severus could see black hair. Long black hair. He figured it was a girl. Draco shifted so that he had one knee of either side of the girl's waist, supporting himself as the pair caught their breath.

"You wouldn't have felt a wave of magic that smelled like the ocean and roses, would you?" Severus asked, and Draco shook his head. The girl beneath him panted, shaking her head.

"Well, then you were the cause." Severus said, wandering from the room, apparently lost in thought.

"Now, where were we?" Draco asked Harry, who smiled. "Now I remember." Draco said, lips descending to Harry's. Harry smiled against Draco's lips.

Draco pulled back a few inches. "Why are you smiling?" he asked, and Harry's smile widened. "Professor Snape said we were the cause of the magic surge." He said, and Draco smiled as well.

"Draco? What does it mean?" He asked, brushing hair out of his face with his left hand. A platinum snake bangle was around it, loose enough to move to about mid-arm, but small enough to stay on.

"Where did you get that?" Draco asked, and Harry looked at it. "I have no idea." He replied, grabbing Draco's right arm. "You have one too." He commented, and Draco stared at them.

"What do they mean?" Harry asked again, and Draco stared at the bracelets. "I have no idea." he whispered, standing and helping Harry from the floor.

"But we are gong to Severus to find out." Draco added, pulling Harry from the room, bracelets clanking gently.

Severus wasn't expecting anyone, so he was naturally curious to know who it was. He pulled open the door, to see Draco and the girl he was snogging. He ushered them inside, before making a startling discovery. The girl that was with Draco wasn't a girl at all.

"Draco?" Severus asked, and Draco held out his arm, showing the bracelet. He also grabbed Harry's arm, exposing the matching one. Severus stared in shock at the two.

"Bloody Hell." He announced, slumping into a dead faint.

A/N: TADA! Anyway, I updated, so don't worry, be happy! Also REVIEW and make me happy!


End file.
